


娜俊《无人拥有时光机》

by MaomoonX



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 5





	娜俊《无人拥有时光机》

《无人拥有时光机》

我左眼见到鬼AU

娜俊 

罗渽民 x黄仁俊

*大篇幅乱写，等于在原地基重建

*的确是建立在我左眼见到鬼的基础上

*ooc

一章完

“是的，太太，这的确是很像狗血八点档剧情，但是您的“儿媳妇”的确是对和您儿子相遇还有结婚的那部分记忆都丧失了。”

朴志晟略有惧意地看向眼前的富家太太，她上次狠狠抓着他的手，追问黄仁俊什么时候醒来的时候，让他一颗仓鼠般弱小的心灵受到创伤，至今还胆怯不敢靠得太近。

富家太太年岁虽大，但半老徐娘，略存风姿，这几日奔波和痛失爱子的煎熬已让她有些憔悴，身上的名牌服饰和高级珠宝还是显露出此人身家不凡，未等富家太太开口，头上捆着厚厚一层又一层纱布的黄仁俊抢先开始提问了。

“所以你的意思是我是一个人的合法配偶，我们是在国外结婚了，就认识几天不到我们就登记结婚了？然后回国的时候我们遇到一场车祸，然后他死了，而我活下来，但失去了一部分的记忆？”

在朴志晟回答之前黄仁俊又开口了，他问着：“首先先回答我一个问题，如果我们是刚新婚回来的夫妻，我应该是在副驾驶，不应该是我更危险吗？”

朴志晟点点头，黄仁俊的话就是语法和用词有点奇怪，毕竟是外国人，这已经证明黄仁俊的语言水平挺强的了，可以不用联系精神科医生，虽然失忆，果然逻辑思维能力应该没有收到损伤，但想想不能见到钟辰乐又有一点点不开心。

一旁的警官李帝努补充说明道：“发现现场时，驾驶这辆车的是您先生，而发现您的时候，您在后面的位置，刚好是安全区，受得伤也稍微少些，但现在看来和医生诊断您的确是失去了一部分的记忆。”

看到李楷灿和李帝努赶来的时候，朴志晟露出安心的笑容，总算来两个能靠得住还认识的哥哥给他撑场子，法制社会！医闹是不允许的！

但他看了一眼身边的富家太太，想想还是稍微往旁边再退了一步，结果被两个哥哥瞪了。

朴志晟想着自己作为医学生时期发的希波克拉底誓言，朴志晟还是咬咬牙和富家太太，以及黄仁俊解释了一遍：黄仁俊的大脑由于海马体受损，当然也有可能是心理因素影响，反正多重因素叠加下，显然是丧失了对他们目前来说非常关键的一部分记忆，但因为从事发现场发生的种种证据证明，黄仁俊的确是她儿子罗渽民的伴侣，虽然结婚时间显然是比常人来说更短些，也没有双方父母认识的部分，还是个外国人的身份，但合法！

并且有书面证明。

富家太太摆摆手任由医生和警察们在一边说着她半懂半不懂的话，其实儿子的性向她一向是知情的，毕竟家大业大就这么一个儿子，罗渽民能把天掀下来，掀天的工具也肯定是从她和他爹手里拿的。

黄仁俊昏迷不醒这几天，她也私下调查了，各种后来发掘的路人旅游照后面的两人身影证明她儿子那几天的出国的确是和黄仁俊一块度过的，她的儿子没有被下了迷药，神志清醒的在国外，和一个认识不到几天的外国人恋爱，并且还结婚了，合法的。

“哇，你韩语挺好的嘛。”李楷灿在旁边看了一眼黄仁俊的病例，他惊喜地问着黄仁俊。

“嗯，我是朝鲜族人，以前的工作也有对韩国这边的来往，自学考了TOPIK高级，但对你们的国情那些并不是太了解。”黄仁俊回答道。

黄仁俊此刻的记忆就停留在他登机那天，那时候他正辞掉工作不久。

辞掉一份工作在这个时代并不是什么特殊的事情，这个时代能在一家公司待上一年都能算是老员工，一二线城市人来人往，都不缺那么一个人。

然而黄仁俊这人倒霉就倒霉在他年纪不大，对社会没啥见识，也根本没有啥职业规划可言。一毕业就进了一间家庭作坊式的小公司，一干就干了三年，无论是人员关系复杂，还是内部管理无序，都让他积劳成疾，心理上那种，不能展开细说，细说的话估计三天三夜，三更半夜都说不完。

在辞掉工作后的那几天，他在国内天天噩梦，别人夜半惊醒梦到鬼，他夜半惊醒梦到自己在加班，领导夺命连环call在梦里也让他崩溃，他清清楚楚记得梦里一个情节让他在醒后都无法分离这是现实还是在梦中，梦里他明明在处理重要的事情，身边的电话不停的响，手机也不停震动着，而手上的数据非常重要，他不能停下来。

从第二周还不能让自己放松下来开展愉快生活后，黄仁俊决定给自己来场别人嘴里都说烂的那种“说走就走的旅行。”

那天在机场他也是兴致缺缺，那段时间的睡眠质量太差，让他两眼放空盯着登机牌好一会儿都没有回过神来，想着在飞机上估计就能好好睡上一觉吧，那是黄仁俊最后的记忆了。

原来自己“嫁”得人还真的是富甲一方，家大业大，黄仁俊在罗渽民葬礼结束后才回过神感叹着，他那短命的丈夫咋就看上他了呢？婆家还是挺仁厚的，没有让他拖着病躯守孝，让他在vip病房里面老老实实养身体，也可能是男媳妇的身份让他不能见人，但知道的都知道，不知道的也通过电视媒体周刊都知道了。

住了几天，黄仁俊觉得总住vip病房有点太不好意思了，他再缺心眼也知道多贵，让他们给他转普通病房了。

  
虽然不差这么点钱，但罗家也是由着他去了。

  


“为什么这些电视周刊都只有我的脸啊？不是财阀的脸就可以随便看吗？”

黄仁俊对着报纸上自己的脸抱怨着，上面白字黑字写着大江集团独生子因车祸早逝，新婚丈夫医院养伤之类的话语，附图是两个人旅游时他人拍到的身影和罗渽民的相关照片，黄仁俊刚抱怨完一抬头，便看到朴志晟紧皱着眉头看他。

“我们给他测了视力，做了CT，也看了他的脑递质情况。”

“嗯嗯~我们辰乐干得好~”

黄仁俊翻了个白眼看着眼前这对臭情侣正在分析他的病情，钟辰乐咳嗽了两声让朴志晟注意点场合，他转过身和黄仁俊解释道，人脸识别障碍也是短期失忆患者可能会有的，但黄仁俊这种看着照片都分不出是谁，甚至觉得是模糊一片的情况的确是少见的。

目前在医学界的确是尚无明确的治疗措施，通常是以心理治疗为主，包括找出并适当处理压力源、适度的倾听、接下来会对他采取催眠治疗或以药物辅助式的会谈、鼓励黄仁俊去克服症状和尝试回忆。

  


“不是治不了哈！要对自己有信心。”

  


朴志晟开口正想感叹着什么我们辰乐是天使之类的话，被钟辰乐踩了一脚给咽下去了。

  


“还有不知道为什么，你们没有注意到吗？”黄仁俊靠近了钟辰乐说着。

  


“有个粉色头发的高中生不知道干嘛一直跟着我。”

他的声音不大不小，一旁的粉色高中生也能听到，正转过头面无表情的看着他，也不能说是完全面无表情，只是连着几日黄仁俊醒来就发现他就待在旁边，一开始以为是家属探访时间，其他病人的家属，黄仁俊没放在心里，接着睡自己的觉，吃自己药，但发现探访时间结束了，那个高中生还一直呆在他旁边看着他，今天的眼神算是丰富一些，黄仁俊仔细一看感觉他的眼神好像是有点惊喜一样。

  


  
“什么粉色头发高中生？这里就我们和你三个人，你以为在医院接受医生诊断时什么人都可以进来哦？”

  
钟辰乐诊室内的空调并没有开得很冷，分明是夏天的天气，窗台的阳光反射到桌面上都仿佛带着几分热意。

他旁边的粉色头发高中生开口了。

“什么啊？原来能看得到娜娜啊~”

黄仁俊想起来他第一眼看到那个男孩的时候心里在疑惑什么了，他被当时男孩精致的面孔先吸引住了。

  
他分明在内心腹诽过为什么这个孩子这么白，白得和正常人一点都不对劲，仿佛没有血在流动和不会呼吸似的。

  


妈啊！！！真的不会呼吸啊！男孩这么多天来第一次靠近了黄仁俊。

  


三年后

黄仁俊每天从五万平米的床上醒来，面对两千多位漂亮女仆，然而他并没有因为富有而感到快乐，走开，你们这些该死的钞票。

但其实并没有这么夸张。

“不管你信不信，我还是不记得我老公，我认不出他却认得出其他人，我甚至连爱不爱我老公都不知道。”

“切！有多爱？才认识7天，还不就是爱他的钱？你说为什么我见了那么多鬼都没有见到他？”

黄仁俊又喝醉了，正对着空气说话，家里的姨母见怪不怪地送他回房，看他躺好还在说着醉话，摇摇头，下楼准备给他煮醒酒汤。

关上房门，还能依稀听到黄仁俊的梦话，再走远点就听不清了。

“像你真好，一直都是高中生。”

  
三年后，还是粉色头发的高中生鬼魂娜娜在黑暗里面看着他笑了。

“仁俊变成喝醉酒就话多的阿加西了呢。”

“呀！你几岁啊！为什么一直和我说半语呜呜呜呜呜呜”

“娜娜呢~永远十七岁~和仁俊这种老头子~不一样哦~”

三年来，罗渽民的妈妈不知道为什么很看重他——的工作能力，其实也是黄仁俊自己争气，一开始只是觉得他可怜吧，异国结婚，突然丧夫，父母离异，各自重组家庭，住院那么久过来看他的也是想借着他和罗家攀关系的远房亲戚。

看着黄仁俊在医院里面可怜兮兮的养病，到后来懂事的说愿意签离婚协议书什么的。

“你想得美，我没了一个儿子！你还想回国当什么事情没发生过？”

一开始真的是气话，她吵着让丈夫安排黄仁俊在自家公司从底层开始做，黄仁俊任劳任怨，聪明能干，分配到销售部那种群狼分肉的地方，也能好好的活下来还谈成了几笔小生意，被人当傻子耍了也不生气，对外也不说自己心里多苦多委屈。

这种孩子怪不得自己儿子会喜欢，某天罗社长看着黄仁俊的背影想着。

为了公司品牌形象，黄仁俊也必须留下来，全韩国甚至是世界上有生意有来往的都知道大江集团的独子娶了个男的，新婚不久就离世了，如果让他就这么走了，自家股票也会接着和过山车一般下滑得厉害。

其中利益牵扯太多，大富之家的媳妇，变成孀妇，就算是个男的，哪里有那么好做的，也辛亏是个男的，不然哪里撑得下来。

  
那个叫娜娜的鬼，鬼品还是不错的，相信他做人的时期，人品也是信得过，那天把黄仁俊吓了一跳后发现黄仁俊这人真特别胆大，很快就经过一番内心争斗，发现这鬼连碰都碰不到他，除了有点吵之外就合理化他们这些鬼的存在了。

  


从他出院后，娜娜天天跟着黄仁俊，有时候黄仁俊心烦了还是发现这小鬼坐在角落里盯着他。

但黄仁俊发现了这高中生鬼魂娜娜的弱点，他拿起电视遥控开始选台。

“阿尼~仁俊为什么又要看贞子！午夜凶铃六部曲看来看去不厌吗？！！娜娜不喜欢~娜娜讨厌啊~”

这高中生的撒娇语气怎么和大叔似的，身为鬼却很怕恐怖片的娜娜缩在一旁的沙发上闭着眼睛，时而又遮住耳朵，人只有两只人手，变成鬼了也只有两只鬼手，他只好曲着膝低着头把脸埋膝盖上堵住自己的耳朵。

“害怕的话就走啊！”

对哦！想到这里，娜娜就想飘走，但分开不了多远，很快就又回到原来的位置。

“你稍微离我远点就会和刚才那样，突然又回来吗？怎么会这样呢？”

“不知道耶~说不定娜娜和仁俊有看不到的红线呢~”

“那我就把它给剪了！”

  
黄仁俊其实想起来了，他怎么会认不出来自己老公呢？

从医院回到罗家，他和罗妈妈要了罗渽民高中时期的相册就知道了，罗渽民还是十七岁高中生的时候就和父母出柜了，说着自己喜欢男人，虽然不知道会是什么样的人，但的确是喜欢男人没错，和父母大吵了一架，还把头发还染成粉色了。

准备回韩国见罗渽民父母那天，黄仁俊和罗渽民在回来的路上吵架了，一路上心气不顺的谁也不服谁，罗渽民给他开了副驾驶的车门，然而气头上的黄仁俊，直接把门摔上，走到了后面坐着，罗渽民即使生气还是好声好气让他把安全带给带上。

这场婚姻，和他们之间的相爱，实在缺乏相处的过程。

  
但不代表没有爱。

一路上他们已经不依不饶的时而沉默，时而斗嘴大声争吵，小小的车厢，除了音乐声就是他们吵架的声音，两个人，谁也不肯退一步，谁都不觉得是自己做错什么，明明只要其中一个人稍微服软就可以，七天来对他的话无条件服从，俯首做小无条件哄着他疼着他的罗渽民此刻一点都不让黄仁俊，这结得什么破婚啊？黄仁俊哭了。

泪眼模糊的黄仁俊大声说着：罗渽民，我们离婚吧！我不要爱你了！我以后再也不要爱你了！

  
心烦意乱中，他们就是那样和货车擦撞，发生了那场无法挽回的车祸。

在黄仁俊老得快要死时，他在医院里说出口了这个秘密，他身边依旧还是17岁高中生的娜娜，变回了他记忆中27岁的新郎罗渽民。

  
“下辈子吧，下辈子再遇到我，一定要再嫁给我，一定要认出我。”

黄仁俊在闭上双眼前听见他的新郎说着。

  
End


End file.
